Deber
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Ella había perdido el equilibrio y la red, por ende era su deber convertirse en eso que le hacia falta


Disclaimer: El anime no es de mi autoría pertenece a Katekyo Hitman Reborn y yo solo pongo GokuHaru me gustan las parejas que no ha muchos les agradan ¬w¬

Titulo: Deber

Resumen: Porque el amor es un juego de equilibrio, y ella había perdido la confianza y la red, así que tenía el deber de convertirse en eso que le faltaba

Pareja: Gokudera Hayato/ Miura Haru

Canción: Trapecista Enrique Iglesias

Era casi media noche y llovía como si el guardián de dicho elemento estuviera furioso, Gokudera Hayato fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo, había regresado temprano de aquella bulliciosa fiesta en donde el Décimo anunciaba su compromiso con la que llamaban Kyoko, por su puesto esto no fue expuesto hasta casi al final de dicha reunión, sentía que algo sucedería… y así fue cuando tocaron su puerta, pesadamente se levantó, asomo por el mirador de la puerta y vio una figura femenina, pálida, empapada y temblorosa, Haru Miura aún enfundada en un elegante traje negro, sin más abrió la puerta y ella le miró con una sonrisa muy difícil de mantener

_Saliste de entre el fondo de la noche_

_Y cruzaste mi puerta pálida_

_Te temblaba tu piel como una hoja_

_Y susurrabas algo Que mas da_

-Gokudera-san-Murmuró y bajo la mirada nuevamente, él aún estaba sorprendido

-Pasa-Fue lo único que pudo articular y ella obedeció, ¿Qué podía decir? Simplemente era bueno con los que parecían desamparados muchos gatos por ejemplo y justo en ese momento ella se veía tan desolada, tan desesperanzada tan… frágil, una vez dentro del apartamento, sentados uno frente al otro sin decir nada decidió romper el silencio

-Escúpelo-Pidió y ella dejo de pensar en la nada, incluso su cuerpo dio un ligero respingo

-Este… Haru… olvido la sombrilla en casa de Tsuna… y la lluvia-Explicaba ella aún con voz débil- La casa de Gokudera-san estaba más cerca que la de Haru… pensé…-Dejo de hablar y trago pesadamente, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

-Estúpida mujer… -Murmuró el platinado y ella lo encaro

-Sí… Haru es estúpida… Haru se vistió así... especialmente para Tsuna… pero Tsuna… ya había elegido a Kyoko-chan… no los odio… me alegro mucho… pero…-Sollozaba la castaña ante la mirada quieta del chico- Pero… Haru… -Continuó, después de terminar la Secundaria y al percatarse que el Décimo y Kyoko a veces salían en grupo pero después se separaban misteriosamente, esa mujer y él habían entablado una especie de amistad, empezó un día que quedaron solos, si bien no hacían más que discutir podían divertirse y con el tiempo la compañía se transformo en un tipo de amistad muy estrecha

-Toma-Interrumpió acercándole una toalla-Estas mojando todo, tonta-Excuso, aunque la verdad era que no soportaba esas lagrimas, ella se quedo inmóvil unos instantes

-Me lo advertiste… que podía ser doloroso permanecer ahí-Siguió murmurando, el ojiverde parpadeo y expiro una bocanada de humo, recordando cuando en la fiesta se había acercado a ella y comentado suavemente "Sería bueno que te retiraras temprano"

-Estas empapada, deja de hablar y sólo sécate-Ordenó colocando la toalla en la cabeza de la chica y comenzando a alborotar la tela contra los mechones que escurrían, sentía que esas lagrimas caían demasiado pesadas, la hacían lucir tan delicada, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa y él sabía que aquello no era bueno, cualquier hombre con hormonas que vira a una mujer así, no lo pensaría dos veces para hacer con ella lo que se dejará, golpe mental, solo él pensaba eso, porque… ella era su compañía en ratos solitarios, ella era quien no le hacía quedar como mal tercio de su adorado jefe, lo exasperaba, lo divertía… lo preocupada, entre más se encontraba pensando en ella, más se irritaba, esa mujer no lo sabía pero estaba muy dentro del guardián de la tormenta

_Te dije nada más maldita suerte_

_Y sujete tu mano mínima, te habían hecho mal_

_En toda el alma y venias a mi buscando paz_

-Haru… no sabe… que hacer… -Suspiraba entre llanto la japonesa- Gokudera-san… Haru siente que ya no tiene nada… como si la vida de Haru no tuviera…-La frase fue interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza que le propino el italiano-¡Hahi! Duele-Se quejó enseguida

_Loca jugaste al trapecista_

_Y sin red y el amor ciega_

_Y el amor es cruel_

_No saltes te advertí_

_No saltes, Pero ves, Es ley de vida_

_Y amar es al fin Caer_

-No es "Hahi" y deja de decir estupideces, ¿es lo único que sabes decir?, sí es así mejor dúchate, el agua fría está afectando a tu cerebro-Demandó retirándole la toalla de la cabeza y señalándole la dirección del baño, ella parpadeo derramando algunas lagrimas que habían quedado en el camino de sus ojos, Haru sonrió, era típico del platinado intentarla hacer olvidar ciertos temas con cualquier excusa poco amable, se levantó y entonces notó que le era difícil caminar, por el frió y el esfuerzo de caminar en tacones (no lo crean pero duele mucho mantenerse en buena posición con zapatillas por mucho tiempo) sus piernas se entumecieron, casi cae, pero el chico la atrapo

-Tenía que ser… eres una estúpida-Bufó Hayato mientras la sostenía percatándose que no podía ser posible para ella en su estado caminar sola, la llevó a la ducha cargándola como una princesa prácticamente y la dejó dentro del estrecho espacio-Izquierda caliente, derecha fría-Señalo las llaves de la regadera, salió y al cerrar la puerta suspiro recargándose en el pasillo y acomodo su cabellera platinada, coloco un cigarrillo en sus labios y lo encendió sin mucha gracia y total seriedad en el rostro, no le gustaba… lo que la castaña estuvo por decir no le agradaba en absoluto, tomo aire encontrándose suavemente rodeado por la escencia de la mujer, rosas y vainilla, cerró los ojos… no sabía porque el Décimo había elegido a la hermana del cabeza de césped, pero de cierta manera se encontraba aliviado de que no hubiera sido la estúpida mujer que en esos momentos abrió la puerta

-Gokudera-san-Llamó y el aludido viro para encontrarla aun vestida y temblando

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sin parpadear, la chica se sonrojo

-No puedo… quitarme esto… mis dedos… están entumecidos también-Señalo el vestido en la parte del cierre, resignado y soportando las ganas de abrazarla al ver que era como un gatito abandonado, bruscamente la hizo girar y comenzó a bajar el cierre lentamente, sintiendo la piel helada de la castaña, Haru no sabía cómo explicar la paz que le transmitió ese roce, la quemazón de sentir después esos dedos calientes retirándole los tirantes suavemente, la razón por la cual había terminado en casa de Gokudera Hayato era porque no tenía a nadie más… y la sensación de vacío se había presentado desde antes, cuando empezó a notar que Kyoko y Tsuna tenían algo mas, dicho hueco se llenaba con la compañía del que ahora la desvestía, muchas dudas vinieron a su mente, ahora que Tsuna había quedado con su amiga… ¿Qué papel fungía dentro del circulo de chicos? ¿Tenía algún motivo para quedarse con ellos? ¿Alguna vez sería feliz como Kyoko?... ese día cuando anunciaron el compromiso, la realidad le había pegado tan fuerte como un relámpago y estaba confundida, no era el dolor del rechazo o de ver a la pareja, no, era el dolor de la incertidumbre, del no saber que hace uno ahí, del estar jodidamente solo, era el dolor de no saber qué pasaría ahora

-Gokudera-san… ¿Haru puede quedarse con todos verdad?-Cuestiono al platinado que habría las llaves de la regadera, le miró unos segundos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó sin mucho tacto

-Haru… nunca fue correspondida, pero se sentía bien formando parte de algo… ahora Haru no sabe si sigue formando parte de eso… Haru está asustada, no quiere quedarse sola-El ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos, ella no sufría por Tsuna, lo que realmente tenía… era miedo porque no sabía ahora cual era su lugar, sonrió relajando la mirada y abrazándola sin importarle mucho el que se encontrara semidesnuda

-Tonta, no te quedaras sola-Murmuro- Yo no te dejaré-Siguió mientras la apretaba, Haru sonrojada correspondió el abrazo- Nunca te he dejado sola desde que el Décimo comenzó a salir con esa mujer-completo con mucha fuerza en su abrazo

-¿Haru puede… quedarse como siempre?-Cuestiono la castaña

-¿Tienes un motivo para quedarte cierto?-Contestó en forma de pregunta el Vongola

-Si…-El motivo estaba abrazándola con tanta fuerza que dolía, ella siempre tuvo la certeza de que Tsuna había salido de su corazón para dejarle el espacio a alguien más, era esa sensación de vacío… que llenaba Hayato, unos instantes… el agua calentaba su piel, pero no era solo eso, era sentir los besos y caricias llenándola, completando lo que hacía falta, era sentir la piel del otro chocando con la suya, el temblor, el dolor agudo de su entrada, la sensación de placer que provocaba ese dolor

_Volví a secarte bien entre mis manos_

_Y al lamer tus heridas frágiles_

_Te abrace contra mí lo más que pude_

_Y te bese los ojos sin querer_

_Te dije nada más maldita suerte_

_Y sujete tu mano mínima_

_Te habían hecho mal en todo el alma_

_Y venias a mi Buscando paz_

El pasillo estaba lleno de agua, y en la cama dos personas descansaban plácidamente, la mirada ojiverde observaba a la mujer a su lado, no sabía desde cuando había tenido esos sentimientos hacia la castaña, también no sabía exactamente por que había hecho el amor con ella, simplemente sabía que quizás el no era tan bueno como el Décimo, que quizás lo mejor que podía hacer por el bien de todos era mantenerse con lo que había elegido

_Loca jugaste a trapecista__  
__y sin red__  
__y el amor ciega__  
__y el amor es cruel__  
__No saltes te advertí__  
__pero ves__  
__es ley de vida__  
__y amar es al fin caer_

El amor era parecido a ser un trapecista, todos esperan que la persona que ama sostenga tus manos cuando te aventuras a caer, Tsuna no la había atrapado porque el amor es un juego de equilibrio, y ella había perdido la confianza y la red, así que tenía el deber de convertirse en eso que le faltaba

_Loca jugaste a trapecista_

_y sin red_

_y el amor ciega_

_y el amor es cruel_

_No saltes te advertí_

_pero ves_

_es ley de vida_

_y amar es al fin caer._

-Hayato…-Suspiro la chica y el sonrió débilmente quien había caído… ¿ella o él?

_Y amar es al fin caer_.

_**XD nada que decir amo esta pareja e,e no se nota? Pues espero que hagan el favorsito de dejar sus hermosos comentarios que tanta falta hacen a los autores para continuar escribiendo, aunque sé de ante mano que la mayoría son yaoistas y también pues habemos a quienes una pareja nos gusta u.u **_


End file.
